


Running with the Wolves under the Rain

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Military, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rating May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: The twins, Colonello and Lal. Lal and Colonello. Always together, never seen apart. Where one goes, the other follows. That was their rule among others. But they weren't always like that, not at first.Colonello was born alone in a family of status. Lal was born in a family that abandoned her. It was unexpected that they met but the tugging and emptiness they felt disappeared when they met.Colonello and Lal. Rain and Pueggio. The Arcobaleno's hunting dogs. Nothing mattered what they are called, as long as they're together and they didn't mind adding Tsuna in their pair.After all, Family is always for Family.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Running with the Wolves under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> :V
> 
> V:
> 
> Hi? 
> 
> IM ALIVE!!!! AND HERE WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT IN THIS SUCKY YANDERE SERIES AAAAAAAAAAA (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> Saya sleepy T~T but Saya has class. >>>>
> 
> Please enjoy the chappie, unedited for now! I'm running on 2 hours and 30 minutes of sleep writing this and I have a surprise for you guys!!!! Read it down in the notes down there! Signing off for now! Enjoy the chapter! I love u, hope y'all like it!

Lal and Colonello. Colonello and Lal. The Rain of the Arcobaleno. Never seen apart, always together. Even when they grew up, even when they entered the military as former members of the Arcobaleno. Always together. But it wasn’t always like that. 

Colonello, like Reborn, Luce, and Bermuda, was born into wealth. Everything should have been him as the firstborn of the Blanc family. _Should_ have been until he and his family was passing by the streets of Sicily and he met the brown eyes that something inside of him just clicked into place. 

He ignored everyone, shoved off the hands of his mother to hold the cold, cold hands of his _soulmate_ and something in him cried out for her. They were 3 at that time. He begged his family, again and again, to let him take the girl in, the girl with burn marks on her cheeks and feral look in her eyes.

They were 3 when Colonello was thrown out of his family for begging to let her, a mere commoner, stay with them. They were homeless but Colonello wouldn’t trade it for the world as long as Lal, his pretty and strong Lal, is by his side always.

  
  
  


Lal, unlike all of her siblings, unlike Colonello, her twin and her partner, was born in the streets and abandoned at a young age to fend for herself. She never really cared about anyone except for herself. She would steal and hurt and fight as long as she will survive until the next day. She didn’t care what the world and people thought about her, as long as she will be left to her own. At least that was what she thought until she met beautiful ocean eyes that glistened under the street lamp and the noises ringing in her mind stop and she finally felt safe.

They were 3 when her Colonello, her ocean, and her sanctuary, was thrown out of his house and disowned. When he chose her over everything the world could offer and Lal knows that they will always continue to choose one another over anything else. Over the world, it’s them against the world.

  
  
  


They were 3 when they realized they shared the same ability when Lal stopped the rain from pouring down on them and Colonello freezing the water droplets in place. It was beautiful and for the first time, something resonated inside of them that clicked and a whole new world opened for them. What Colonello can feel, Lal can feel it too. What Lal thinks, Colonello thinks it too. They became one soul in two different bodies, one mind and one entity and nothing felt more perfect.

They made a name for themselves, in the streets and in the city. A pair of brother and sister, little thieves, capable of betting down the police and other gangs running after them without a sweat.They were unnamed, untouched and uninjured. They stayed together, not joining any other gangs, not joining families who offered them anything they want. 

It would be a logical choice to join a gang, to protect them and give them shelter but they couldn’t. Something was stopping them. A whisper in the wind tells them to wait. The roaring of rain tells them to stop and stay. A song in the footsteps of people passing by tells them to be patient. Their instincts telling them what to do and how to act and never once did their instincts strayed them.

That’s why when they woke up in the morning, Lal spooning Colonello, with Colonello’s head on her arm and his legs entangled with hers, something in the city was roaring and screeching and Lal could feel the anticipation in the air. Colonello was worried, they both knew that but something was crawling and flying in their city, something _like them_ and they were itching for something but for what?

They started their day, patrolling, running away from the officers who thought they could finally arrest them and bring them under the law. It was around lunchtime, when the bells of the church near them rang that when Colonello stopped to look at a family of seven strolling around their city. 

Normally they won’t care but something attracted their eyes towards the family. A man, probably the father, with the whitest hair they have ever seen but he looks too young to be an old man wearing green bathrobes that makes them think what is the man even thinking. 

His wife on the other hand left them mesmerized and in awe. She was beautiful with eyes like the flowers they see inside vases at restaurants and hair framing her face with a braid preventing hair strands of dark green fall on her face. Her smile left them frozen in place, she just feels like… _home._ She had a small tattoo of a flower on her cheek and amidst the bleakness of the city, her white gown shimmered under the sunlight, and resting on her head was a hat that reminded them both of a mushroom with twin pieces of black and orange trail over her shoulder. 

The only girl in the group, they noticed, was the same splitting image of the woman. Wearing the same mushroom hat and flowy dress. The only difference between them was that the child has shorter hair and sorrowful but knowing eyes. She would make an easy target with her innocent smile that she flashes to people she meets on the street.

Maybe it was when their eyes met and the girl smiled at them and something in them clicked, not in the way they both did but it was the same voice, the same song that tells their instincts to stop and wait for someone, something. Maybe that’s why they decided on her to pickpocket for money, ignoring the way her siblings, or what seems to be her siblings looked at them from the corner of their eyes.

They planned on doing their normal routine, the same one they do on unsuspecting tourists. The plan was making Colonello bump Luce and fell on his knees, bleeding but they didn’t calculate the green-haired boy suddenly stepping forward, bumping on Colonello. 

Colonello looked up when a hand was put out in front of him. Crystal blue eyes meeting bluebells eyes and the quietness in him resonated with her harmony. He was about to talk her hand when Lal screamed, fighting against the hand holding her up by the collar. The Asian boy smiled at her, warning bells screaming in her head to run because this _monster_ is angry. 

It didn’t help that Colonello stood up, running at the boy, eyes flashing only to be held back by chains. Chains that make every cell in him scream in pain.

The share it, their pain, their hunger, their sadness. When Colonello was stung by the chains, Lal was feeling it too. When Lal was getting choked, Colonello felt the tightening of his own collar against his throat. They were one in two bodies and despite their instincts screaming at them to stay, they fought back. Not letting them have their way with them.

Lal could feel the cold touch of the gun pressing against Colonello’s back and everything in her screamed to get closer to him, her soul, her partner, her other half. Colonello watched as Lal struggled to go near him and make the boy let her go. They didn’t know what possessed them to growl, instincts running into overdrive until they felt the soft hand patting them on their heads and the smell of home filled their world.

The girl smiled at them, head tilting to the side as they were let down from their prisons, growling but she didn’t seem to faze, patting them once again on the head and taking their hands, as if she didn’t mind their dirty and rough hands in her own petite and delicate ones. 

“It’s okay, you’re home,” she said to them, bringing them in front of the two adults. The man frowning softly while the woman kneeling in front of them. They would never forget this scene where the woman introduced herself and told them they have been searching for them and a few others. That they were finally home.

  
  
  


They were finally introduced to the whole family after a few days when they returned _home._ They finally found somewhere to call home and it feels right. They got to know their parents in the past few days. Kawahira, the father, was strict and borderline cruel, training them, again and again, to control their power into something up to his standards. Knowledge, etiquette and how to fight was beaten into them that they didn’t have breaks if not for Sepira, their mother’s pleading. Sepira was a kind woman, but she wasn’t a good mother. At most, she would stand at the side, letting Kawahira hit them and she would watch it with a smile on her face. 

Their siblings however was another matter completely. All of them born in the same month, same day, and the same year. It didn’t help they all share supernatural abilities. 

Verde, the eldest, had the power to control objects, making them float with just a single thought. ‘Telekinesis,’ Luce, the first daughter, explained. Watching with them and pointing out how the green-eyed boy lazily levitated knives and made them eat a single target. He was dangerous and they learned how dangerous he truly is when he decided to bring them both to the lab and strap them in the table. 

Luce, the one who bought them back. The one they thought was kind, just watched them as Verde poked needles at them and tested their abilities for his own amusement. They didn’t see her use her powers at all. It was latent, she explained one day at physical training. Her powers manifested in a different way than theirs but they don’t really care. Luce isn’t kind at all, not when she didn’t make any move to stop Verde or Kawahira.

The third eldest sibling was Fon. Fon with his long hair braided tightly and a perpetual smile on his lips. They understand Fon better than the rest, he speaks through his hits and his kicks like how they would on the street. He reminds them of the streets, where everyone’s for themselves and it doesn’t help he was enough stamina to keep up with them both.They heard rumors though, about him from passing people back in the streets. ‘The Hibari Heir,’ they called their brother but that didn’t matter to them anyway. What matters to them is how they could feel something lurking inside of their brother, something _inhuman._

After Fon was Reborn. Colonello hates Reborn with a passion, the two of them butting heads whenever they meet or go sparring together. Reborn with the ability to take life with nothing else but touch and he would do it so gladly if he was that bored. Lal was wary of him compared to her partner’s anger. He was dangerous in a way Verde can never be. Verde keeps his subjects alive, Reborn doesn’t.

Bermuda came next with his chains that burn their skin like acid. They didn’t know much of him. He didn’t like them and they didn’t like him. It was a mutual dislike but it’s maybe after they got permission to hunt in the nearby forest, anything alive, human or animal, did their relationship worsens.

They were considered the twins at home, just like how they were considered the siblings in the street. They didn’t really care what they’re called, as long as they’re together. It didn’t help that they still share the same room, hands clinging to one another in a weird odd sense of comfort amidst their ever-changing world.

After them was Viper. Viper was weak, yearning for a family weak in the likes of them. Lal pities them while Colonello scoffs at the mention of their name. The little family they have here couldn’t be considered a family. Not when they have brothers that will main and torture them out of boredom or science or some sick semblance of love. Maybe that’s why they couldn’t resist, making Viper run and try to fight them with weak illusions that they could easily break away from.

They thought, all of them did, that Skull would be the last after he was dropped off by the scum he calls papa. He was boring, lackluster. His ability to heal might be useful if they tend to get injured more often. He was useless and weak that even hunting him isn’t that fun anymore after a few times. Just isn’t worth their time.

  
  
  


Tsuna came two years after, with his doe eyes and warm smiles. Covered in bandages, “domestic problems,” the social worker said, holding him by the shoulder. They looked like, the social worker and Tsuna. They also smelled the same. But they didn’t really care about that, do they? Despite the way, their parents liked him better, loved him more, doted on him.

Tsuna with his warm hands and big heart that would still walk towards them and spend time with them despite the hurt they caused. He trusted them despite them turning their backs on him when Verde wants to experiment on him. He defended them when they didn’t need it. _Tsuna was the real home._

Maybe that’s why they wanted to spend more time with him but they didn’t know-how. As they grew up, they would sneak into his bedroom and stay watch. They would force them in their hunts, not enough to scar but enough to leave a temporary mark. Everyone understands the feeling though. 

They could see the possessive gleam in Verde’s eyes while Tsuna curls in his chest after training, their youngest’s body aching and bleeding. They could smell the dishes and the blood on Luce whenever she prepares food for Tsuna, her smile softer than ever. The obsessiveness and marks Fon leaves his skin that their older brother makes sure to parade everywhere. 

The Reborn’s smug look when they find him on Tsuna’s bed, Tsuna snuggling on his chest during the evening. Bermuda’s soft smile when they catch them both on the rooftop, Tsuna pointing out the stars. Viper’s tolerance for him as he makes them dance with them. Even Skull held a soft spot for him.

Their sweet precious Tsuna. That’s why they agreed to the Arcobaleno Agreement, they were okay with sharing. As long as it was just them sharing Tsuna the same way they belong to each other. _Family belongs only to family_.

  
  
  


They went their separate ways after Tsuna turned 18 and decided to run away and live his own life outside the safety of their hands. They joined the military, under their Arcobaleno aliases, ‘Rain’ and ‘Pioggia.’ It was part of the plan they had, to conquer the world and it wasn’t long that they were able to get to the top, celebrating medals after medals, wins after wins. 

It was worth it. For the power and their ambitions.The sacrifices they made, the comrades they lost and gained. _It was worth it._

  
  
  


They received the news after getting back to the main base from Asia. Their Tsuna was home and they didn’t lose any time, ignoring the orders from mere humans that thought they could just command them and make them follow them like dogs. 

They left the HQ in a hurry, ice following them home where they found Tsuna, bandaged and chained to the bed, crying to let him go. Lal was always the rough side of them, not chained by the upbringing Colonello had, and she sat beside Tsuna. Hands squeezing his cheeks to look make him look at her while Colonello took the other side, smoothing Tsuna’s collar. 

“Welcome home **_Bambino~_ **”

**Author's Note:**

> So so so!!!!! You made it till the end! And for that I have news! Guess who's going Flufftober? MEEEEE!!!
> 
> Kinktober is way out of my league for now T~T. Smut is hard but Flufftober is awesome! I'm collabing with someone and we're making a ton of other fics from different fandoms like KHR, Soul Eater and Miraculous are some of the examples. Probably doing Angstober too. Not sure? We'll see! But Flufftober is on it's way and I'm already writing Day 1! Don't worry though, doesn't mean I'll abandon my current fics, tho I might add more soon >>>>>
> 
> OOOOOOOO BTW BTW!!! JOIN MY SERVER! IM ALWAYS ON AND IM POSTING TON OF SHIT THERE HAHAHAHAHAHAA
> 
> Please?  
> [Discord Invite](https://discord.gg/QCvGP7T)
> 
> Saya lonely T~T. Let's exchange ideas and be friends!
> 
> So anyway, see you soon in Sky!


End file.
